Moments We Had
by Invisibly Gone
Summary: Love doesn't happen right away. There are a lot of little moments people share as they fall unconditionally, irrevocably in love.


**Inspired by _The Space In Between. _They (Anna and Elsa) are not related. I don't own Frozen.**

**IMPORTANT: BEFORE YOU READ, I RECOMMEND READING THE SPACE IN BETWEEN BY CHESSBOARDSANDCHECKMATES BECAUSE THIS IS ESSENTIALLY THE SAME STORY WITH SOME CHANGES AND A DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVE. I REALLY RECOMMEND THAT STORY. OKAY? OKAY. SOME LINES ARE THE SAME BECAUSE THEY ARE _INTENDED_ TO BE THE SAME. I KNOW THAT. NOW YOU KNOW THAT. AGAIN, GO READ THE FIC BY CHESSBOARDSANDCHECKMATES. GO. GO NOW. OKAY? OKAY.**

** s/9943127/1/the-space-in-between**

**seriously. **

* * *

One of the first times Elsa dealt with a sad, emotional Anna was when the blonde was leaving for college.

"You can't just leave me," whined the redhead. Elsa smiled down at the girl clinging around her waist. She let go of her suitcase and pulled the other girl into a proper hug.

"It's not forever, Anna," Elsa gently reminded her. "I'm coming back every other weekend."

This only made the other girl hug her tighter. Burying her face into Elsa's shoulder, Anna mumbled, "Why can't you come back more often?"

* * *

The first time Elsa had to deal with Anna's love life was when the younger girl claimed that she had fallen in love with a guy the redhead had met while visiting the older girl a few months into Elsa's second semester of college. Ever since the redhead's parents gave her a car, she's taken to visiting Elsa whenever possible, which was both a blessing and a nuisance to the older girl.

"Anna, you've just met him," chided the blonde. "And you're basically jail-baiting him."

"But it's _true love_, Elsa," whined the younger girl.

Elsa rubbed her temples in a futile attempt to stem the oncoming headache. "You're 17. He's 21."

"But Elsa!"

* * *

The next time, Anna had burst into Elsa's dorm unexpectedly a few weeks later. Elsa had been working on math homework that was due the next day.

"You were right," huffed the younger girl as she plopped down on Elsa's bed. "Hans was a total creep."

Elsa sighed and put down her pencil. "What happened?"

"He asked me on a date the last time I visited you and I said yes because I thought it was true love," Anna practically growled. "But at the theater, the douchebag tried feeling up my skirt an-"

The beginnings of Anna's rant were cut off by Elsa standing up abruptly. "Excuse me, I have something to do."

Anna grabbed the blonde's hand before she could leave the dorm. "Don't worry, Elsa. I got my payback already."

A searching stare later, Elsa acquiesced.

Anna smiled before pulling her favorite blonde into a hug. "You'd be a great boyfriend, Elsa. You're always trying to help me."

* * *

The third time love was a topic with an emotional Anna actually had nothing to do with Anna, herself. It was the beginning of Elsa's sophomore year in college and Anna's final year in high school.

"Elsa, why haven't you dated anyone?" queried Anna as she stuck her nose uncomfortably close to Elsa's face. "It's college. It's where everyone parties."

The older girl pushed the younger girl's face away and turned back to her homework. "Some people actually like using college to learn, Anna."

"But AU has so many cute guys!" insisted the redhead. "There has to be _someone_ you're attracted to."

Elsa just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sometimes, Elsa really wished that Anna would talk to other people about her love life. Right now was one of those times.

In the middle of senior year, Anna had gotten a boyfriend, Kristoff, who she claimed to be one of the sweetest guys ever. Now it was summer and the bubbly girl was sitting on Elsa's bed at the older girl's house, gushing about another blond.

"I mean, he's so nice!" squealed the girl. "He's great, even if he has a weird habit of talking for his dog."

"Good to know you have a new favorite blond," grumbled Elsa, flipping to another page in the book she had been trying to read for the last few hours. That endeavor had long been given up, but Elsa kept up the act.

Anna's eyes widened slightly before she tackled the blonde in front of her. "You're always my favorite."

* * *

Elsa hadn't meant to bring up anyone's love life. It was completely unintentional.

Summer had passed and school had resumed. Anna, having gotten accepted into Elsa's college with a soccer scholarship, decided to share an apartment with Elsa, who had opted to get her own apartment near school this year instead of a dorm.

It was a Saturday night and Elsa was cooking dinner for the pair. She knocked on the door to Anna's room before pushing it open.

"Anna, time to eat," she announced. She glanced briefly at Anna's computer screen, noticing that she was having a video chat with Kristoff. "Come on, you can talk to your boyfriend later."

Whatever she had said wrong left a very pregnant pause in the air. Neither Anna nor Kristoff said anything. Kristoff muttered a quick 'good-bye' before he ended the chat.

"Uh, Elsa," Anna awkwardly muttered. "Kristoff and I broke it off over a month ago."

"Oh."

* * *

A year had passed since then and Kristoff had been the last boy that Anna had dated. That's not to say she didn't date. Kristoff was just the last boy. Speaking of Kristoff, he had transferred to their college. Meanwhile, Anna had taken to picking up girls from her classes. Sometimes the dates were good, sometimes they were bad. No matter how it went, Anna never took anyone on more than two dates.

"How was your date this time?"

Anna groaned as she flopped onto the couch. "It was terrible. Maybe I should just stop dating."

Elsa chuckled at her best friend's melodramatic tendencies. She left and came back with a pint of ice cream and a spoon. "Here," she offered.

Anna sat up and pulled Elsa into a crushing hug. "You're the best."

"I know."

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Kristoff," came Anna's voice through the door. "I mean, isn't it kind of weird?"

"Well," replied who had to be Kristoff. "It does make sense."

"I've never had these feelings before!"

"You guys are best friends, Anna."

"But I never thought about her like _that._"

"Have you ever dated anyone for longer than two weeks after me?"

Silence.

"Do you see my point?"

"But I _can't_ be in love with her!"

"You can't control who you love."

"Yes, yes, Mr. Love Expert. How's _your_ love life, by the way?"

Elsa quickly, but quietly, left for her room.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Elsa overheard that conversation. Since then, she'd been trying to discreetly avoid Anna. It wasn't that discovering that the younger girl had feelings for her made her uncomfortable. It was that Elsa didn't know how to confront it.

Over the last three weeks, she was mulling over the stolen words, trying to figure out her own feelings.

It made sense that, if Anna had feelings for her, the redhead wouldn't be very good at dating other people. However, did Elsa have feelings for the girl? If Elsa was honest to herself, she'd say that Anna was the only person she could find herself harboring feelings for. She wasn't close enough to anyone else to allow feelings to develop.

At the end of the three introspection-filled weeks, Elsa decided that she could make an effort to start a relationship with Anna. That was decided after she dreaded over losing Anna's companionship, a fear that was placated after she remembered that the younger girl was still good friends with one of her exes.

It was the Saturday following the end of Elsa's self-discovery. Presently, she was endeavoring to drag Anna out of bed.

"Come on, Anna," she teased. "I don't think you want to miss my famous chocolate chip pancakes."

The mention of food snapped Anna to wakefulness as the younger girl cheered and dashed out of her room. Elsa languidly walked back to the kitchen, patiently waiting for Anna to discover her surprise.

Right on cue, the redhead ran back and tackled Elsa.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" squealed the girl as she kissed Elsa's cheeks over and over.

A minute later, Anna paused and looked like she was thinking. Then she kissed Elsa on the lips. It was a brief peck but, when she pulled up, she noticed that Elsa's face was bright red.

"Elsa," said the girl. "Was…was that your first kiss?"

* * *

Elsa didn't know what she had done to upset Anna, but the girl had driven off to Kristoff's apartment in a fury. She wondered if it had anything to do with the party earlier. Deciding to take the initiative instead of confusing herself with the plausible, Elsa stopped by a flower shop on the way to Kristoff's and bought a bouquet of flowers. If she was going to apologize, she'd have to know what she was apologizing for first.

Elsa knocked on the door and waited. One minute passed. Then another. Finally, Kristoff opened the door. He looked upset with her at first. After looking at her face, he relaxed.

"Come on, she's in the living room."

* * *

"What do you mean that you haven't told you parents?" shouted an angry redhead.

Elsa shrunk into herself. It had been some years since they started dating. In fact, Anna's graduation was in a month. The girl, in an attempt to catch up to Elsa, managed to take enough classes to graduate a year early.

"We're getting _married_ in less than a year, and you mean to tell me you haven't told your parents that we're together?"

Elsa hugged her arms around herself. "It just… never really came up."

By the time she had finished her sentence Anna had grabbed her car keys and stormed out of the house. Several minutes passed before Elsa snapped out of her daze and processed what had happened. She checked the time. Enough had passed where Anna would have arrived at Kristoff's.

Elsa grabbed her keys and a jacket, calling Anna's phone as she made her way to the car. No one picked up. She called again. And again. Eventually, someone picked up.

"Anna?" she pleaded.

"It's Kristoff."

"Oh," she stuttered. "Is Anna there?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "She's distracting me from my work."

"Can you tell her I love her?" Elsa heard shuffling from the other end of the line. A sound of affirmation came through. "And… Kristoff, is she still wearing the ring?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Good," she sighed with relief. "Okay, that's good. Can you tell her that I'll talk to my parents after work on Friday?"

"That girl really loves you," was the last thing she heard before the call ended.

The talk with her parents went a lot better than she had expected. For being traditionalists, they were very accepting, mostly because they were happy that their only child was happy.

* * *

This time, Elsa snapped out of her shock fast enough where she was almost right behind Anna on her drive to Kristoff's. After knocking, she waited just long enough for him to open the door before she pushed her way through and towards Anna. Her redhead was sobbing into a couch cushion.

Elsa sat down right next to her and hugged her close. "Shh, it's okay."

They stayed like that for a while. Elsa held the other girl close while Anna sobbed. The blonde was vaguely aware of Kristoff saying something about tea.

Finally, Anna's cries subsided. "I want a baby. With you."

* * *

Even though it took a lot of convincing at first, Elsa eventually gave in. And, in her opinion, it was one of the best decisions she ever made as she gazed lovingly into the little girl in her arms. This little girl was hers. Anna and hers. The little baby in her arms, with her blonde tufts of hair and blue eyes, was perfect.

She let Anna take their baby out of her arms. She smiled weakly, exhausted from labor, as her wife cooed at their creation.

"And here's Uncle Kristoff!" declared Anna as she allowed Kristoff to take hold of the baby. Anna then made her way to Elsa's bed side.

"I love you," mumbled Elsa.

Anna smiled as she brushed a strand of hair from Elsa's sweat covered face. "I love you, too."


End file.
